


sweet like honey

by Molebear



Series: Stranger Senses [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Makeouts, el knows what she wants and knows how to get it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molebear/pseuds/Molebear
Summary: hop is working late, so for once there's no one around to tell themno.(written for the Stranger Senses 250-word drabble challenge)





	sweet like honey

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: oh you wondrous creature  
> sense: taste

hop is working late, so for once there's no one around to tell them _no_.

mike's knees almost buckle when she opens her mouth to him. it’s sweeter than he would have ever imagined, like Tab and gummy worms and a bit like that jawbreaker she’d been working on for a while now. el twists away, pulling her mouth free, arching her neck and offering him new expanses to traverse, her cheeks and chin and shoulder much saltier.

he means to dip even lower, to discover what other flavors she might have, but the world is tilting on its axis, the floor becoming the ceiling, endorphins flooding his brain, and in a dazed rush he realizes she's using her powers to push him off and swing herself on top of him, her teeth nipping at the space behind his ear. his breath catches when he notices he's floating, but it's nothing like freefall - she's right there to catch him.

she grins and an unseen force tugs his shirt up and off.

he scrambles, clumsily, to pull her face back to his, to suck her back in. he must've bitten his tongue at some point, because he can taste the tang of iron mixing with the honey of her lips, but the pain barely registers, excitement short-circuiting his brain and sending him into overdrive, because she tastes like _want_ and _need_ and he's scared he's gonna slip over the edge and take this way too far, way too fast.

 

**Author's Note:**

> submitted as part of the [Stranger Senses](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/strangersenses/profile) 250-word drabble challenge, concocted in 2018 with the amazing & unmatched [prairiewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiewolf). her absolutely gorgeous contributions to the challenge can be found [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367859/chapters/43492295)


End file.
